Lilly Will Be Loved
by CrayonsAndSunlight
Summary: They've held it in for far too long. Can Lilly and Oliver keep their feelings to themselves any longer? Loliver, of course.


**Hello! Another Loliver, of course. This takes place when Lilly and Oliver are eighteen, in college. I apologize for the fact that this is the shortest story I've ever made, but I think (or hope) you'll enjoy it. ;)**

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself _

_He was always there to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else _

"Feeling better?" Oliver asked, a few books in his right hand. With the other, he took her hand.

Lilly looked up at him and smiled. She nodded. "A little." She sniffed. "Thanks for the chicken noodle soup. It helped a lot."

Oliver shrugged. "Anything for you, Lilly Pad." He smirked.

"Oh God, Lucas." Lilly groaned. "I wonder what ever happened to that boy."

Oliver put his arm around Lilly's shoulders. "I'm sure Karma has had its way with him," he told her, giving her shoulders an affectionate squeeze.

They heard someone clearing their throat behind them. 'Him,' they both thought to themselves.

Lilly's boyfriend squeezed in between them and wrapped his arm around her waist.

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door _

_I've had you so many times but somehow _

_I want more _

Oliver stood before Lilly's door.

"You what?" Lilly asked, obviously talking to someone on the phone.

Oliver sighed. He knew exactly who it was. Her boyfriend. And he had a feeling he knew what he had just said to her.

"Oh, yeah. That's, um, sweet. Listen, I'm really sorry but I've really got to go. What? Sure. See you tomorrow." Lilly told him.

Oliver heard her drop to the floor.

"He loves me," she spoke.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved _

His engine stopped. Oliver grabbed his keys. He reached under his seat and grasped the handle of the umbrella he kept under it. Oliver opened his door, not even bothering to use the umbrella. It wasn't meant for him.

She was leaning against her building, her books pressed against her chest. She knew he had arrived, and yet she was still staring down at the ground, frowning at it.

Oliver rushed over to her, already drenched, handing her the umbrella. It was meant for her.

Lilly looked up at him and smiled. She grabbed the umbrella and held it high above her head.

Oliver grinned and ducked under it.

They walked in silence to his car, huddled together under their shield.

_Tap on my window knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

_I know I tend to get insecure _

_It doesn't matter anymore _

Lilly knocked on Oliver's door, her large hood hung over her head, nearly blocking all of her vision.

Oliver opened the door, slid to the side, letting her in without a word.

Lilly sat down on the couch. "He knew I didn't love him," she whispered.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies _

_It's compromise that moves us along _

_My heart is full and my door's always open _

_You can come anytime you want_

Her boyfriend was gone. And yet she wouldn't tell Oliver what was on her mind day and night. She knew. He knew. But neither spoke the words.

The two walked onto campus together, both faces were expressionless, but their hearts held a different story. A story that would never seem to reach its climax. A climax both of them wanted.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_She will be loved _

Oliver grabbed her hand and dragged her into an empty classroom. He closed the door slowly. Oliver turned to her, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm alright," she said, answering the question Oliver dare not speak.

He didn't believe her.

_I know where you hide _

_Alone in your car _

_Know all of the things that make you who you are _

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all _

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

She sat inside her car, a sigh escaping her lips. He had just arrived, and yet she would not look at him. Lilly pressed the button and her window rolled down.

"I didn't love him," she told Oliver. "So why do I feel so horrible?"

Oliver rubbed his arm. "Maybe," he let out a heavy breath, "perhaps you're holding in another secret."

She reached her hand out to him.

He intertwined their fingers.

She finally turned her head towards him.

"I love you."

_And so, the secret was revealed..._


End file.
